1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a universal remote control apparatus, a system for controlling a universal remote control, and a method for the same, and more particularly, to a universal remote control apparatus, a system for controlling a universal remote control, and a method for the same, which includes batch instruction information having graphical user interface (GUI) components corresponding to status information of at least one device, and provides the GUI adapting mechanical properties of the device to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a remote control is an electronic device used for the remote operation of a machine. Commonly, the electronic devices controlled by the remote controls have their own remote controls, and the remote controls are used to issue control commands at a distance from a device to be controlled through infrared (IR) signals and via radio signals using frequencies. However, as a number of devices to be controlled increases, the handling and management of each corresponding remote control for the devices are accompanied by a considerable need for attentiveness and increased burdens owing to an increase in a number of corresponding remote controls. Specifically, when the devices to be controlled have mechanical properties different from one another, instinctive and effective control for the devices is difficult to be performed due to differences in user interfaces of the corresponding remote controls. Also, when the devices to be controlled are manufactured by different manufacturers, their compatibility with other applications becomes impossible. Accordingly, each remote control for each device to be controlled is needed to control each device, as necessary, even though users are suffering from inconvenience and burdens due to the increase in the number of remote controls.
In this regard, in order to overcome the above mentioned-problems, the manufacturers of the electronic devices have been developed a touch screen-based universal remote control capable of controlling their own manufacturer's various products with one remote control, however, the universal remote control cannot be used for controlling other manufacturer's products. Also, the conventional universal remote control still has a problem in that a fixed type graphical user interface (GUI) is required to be provided in spite of employing batch instructions using a touch screen and a macro.
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram illustrating a universal remote control apparatus having a conventional fixed type GUI. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional universal remote control apparatus 110 includes a fixed type GUI database 111 for storing GUI components, and a user interface 112 for displaying the GUI components to a user. The conventional universal remote control apparatus 110 displays only GUI component information stored in the universal remote control apparatus 110 in the user interface 112, regardless of mechanical properties of at least one device 120, and thus flexibility and expandability of the universal control apparatus 110 is deteriorated.